Not My Usual Teacher
by sisiloveauslly
Summary: Ally was an 18 year old girl, ready to live on her own and start college. She dreamed of going to St. Steward since she was a little girl. But she never expected to fall in love with her hot english teacher. / "Maybe this isn't meant to be, how can something be so right when the world tries to separate you."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my new story: 'Not My Usual Teacher'. This isn't a pedophile story if u want to know. Austin is 23 years old and Ally 18 years old.**

**My previous stories:**

**'****Am I Dreaming' Complete**

**'****Far Away' Complete**

**'****I Don't Need a Babysitter' Complete**

**'****In Love With My Mothers Boyfriend' Complete**

**'****It All Started With a Tweet' Complete**

**'****Nobody Understands' Complete**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of this story except for the storyline. **

**I hope you will enjoy my story, please fav, review and follow my story so that I know if you all like it ****J**

_Summary:_

_Ally was an 18 year old girl, ready to live on her own and start college. She dreamed of going to St. Steward since she was a little girl. But she never expected to fall in love with her hot english teacher. / "Maybe this isn't meant to be, how can something be so right when the world tries to seperate you."_

* * *

_Chapter 1 'Living On Your Own'_

_I_ made my way out of the parking lot and scanned the environment. There was some kind of big garden filled with all kind of flowers that decorated the place. There were some wild benches and alot of trees within the middle a big fount fountain laying on a grey plate of stone. There were soms birds but not much for a parc. When I looked away from the green paradise I started focussing on the building in front of me. It was like 4 floors high and it had the color of a mixture between green and blue. It was huge, crossed over half the road and filling the glances of the sun.

I walked back to my car for a second to get my bags. Three bags, a grey one, a purple one and a white one. All middle sized but completly filled with stuff I needed. This was the day, the day that I would go away from home to live on my own and get to college, I was beyond nervous and the thought of living on my own made me feel more nervous. Not that I could go anywhere. My mom decided to move to Africa and my father moved in with his new girlfriend Coline and her daughter Melody. I never liked the two, the way of manipulating everyone to get it their own way and making my father fight against me was the most horrible feeling I ever had. So I had decided to live on my own in an appartment, I could do it right? I wanted this so bad, but I even doubt myself. I mean my mother always chose for me, the best thing, what had to happen. She knew what was the best for me and I couldn't doubt her wisdom.

My bags were really heavy so didn't move really fast but I was happy to see a elevator when I came into the building. My room was on floor 3 room 121. I stepped into the elevator and pressed on the button. When I came on floor 3 I started searching for my room, already seeing it at the end of the hall. I opened the door with the key they send me. And I was surprised by the furniture.

There was a king-sized bed and an amazing big kitchen. De walls were cotton-candy pink. And the lamp hanging on the ceilling was absolutely amazing. I put down my bags and started to unpack my stuff. It costed like one and a half hour before everything was settled. It was already 7 o'clock or something. I didn't even had dinner and because I didn't have any food in my fridge I decided to go to a restaurant. The most close restaurant was really close and only 10 minuts away. I stepped out of my car and found a place in the big diningroom.

I waited untill an waitress came and after 5 minuts a lady around 30 came walking over to me.

"Hello I'm Caroline, your waitress for today, what can I order for you?" she asked in a sweet tone. I looked down at the menu and decided to order chickensoup with french toast. Not the best combination but it was absolutely delicious. Within 20 minuts my food got served and I started enjoying the delicious taste of it. When I was done my stomach was pretty filled and I didn't thought I could eat any more for the 3 next days. On my ride home it was quiet, it was getting darker too so I turned on the radio. And the song alone again of Alyssa Reid came on. I started singing along with the lyrics.

"Now I'm sitting in this house alone, wondering why I left home, And I'm hoping that you know that…" the chorus started playing and I sang my heart out on the lyrics while driving my way home.

I opened my car door en walked straight to my room. I felt full and my room was done, tomorrow I would go to the supermarket after school but first I wanted to sleep. I let myself fall on the king-size bed. There was not much to remember after that. I fell asleep right away, in the same position as I landed on the bed. I probably looked stupid right there. My arms spread and my legs spread too. Well yeah, sleep is sleep and I wanted nothing that bad.

I woke up by my alarm. It was a song of Ariana Grande, Problem. A certain song that came out weeks ago and was stuck in my head since the first time I heard it. I stretched out and stripped out of my pyamas and put on my white jeans with black floral top and slippers. I brushed my messy hair infront of the mirror. I had brown straight haor what fell over my shoulders to the height of my chest. I had dark blonde and caramel blonde highlights. I had a small cleavage and an almost flat butt. my stomach wasn't completely flat but I didn't mind. I had my imperfections but I didn't focus much on them. When I was done I curled my eyelashes and put on mascara and eyeliner. I didn't chose for eyeshadow because that just didn't fit me. I put my hair in a high ponytale because I did not know what to do with it. I walked out of the door to get food. Nothing special so no details needed. i was back in 20 minuts and gave everything a place. The good thing about moving to this kind of appartments was that you didn't have to buy any furniture.

Everything was already in there and when I opened a cabinet and already saw plates, cups and glass. I grabbed a plate and 2 slices of bread, making a peanutbutter strawberry jelly sandwich. I walked over to the table with my plate and started eating while reading a magazine. Better known as tigerbeat. AAll the biggest gossip and celebrity drama in one magazine. i was done eatingg after 10 minuts. I checked the time and saw it was 9:12 A.M. School started in like 15 minuts. I grabbed my handbag and walked out of the car. Leaving the house and locking the door behind me. I hurried to the car and drove to school, it wasn't that far away. It was actually 5 minuts away or something.

The school was huge, and it was very crowded. I walked to the reception. A man around the 50s looked up at me.

"Hello there sweetheart, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"I'm new here."

"Oh welcome to St. Steward. Wait here. I will be right back. He grabbed his phone and called someone. After a minut he hang up. A little later a girl around my age appeared in the view. "Trish, this is.." he didn't knew my name yet.

"Allison, but call me Ally please." I said.

"This is Ally, Ally this is my daughter Trish, she will be your buddy for today, she has the exact same classes as you as I look on your schedule Ally." he said. I nodded at him and shook Trish her hand. She smiled at me and said hi.

"Dad, we really have to go before we will be late for our first class. Bye, love you" she said. She grabbed my hand and dragged me through the halls.

"Your first class is english, thats on the second floor." she said.

"Okay, thank you" We started walking to the class while talking.

"For how long are you on St. Steward now?" I asked her. She turned her head to me.

"Well, since last year, not very long. But since my father works here I came here alot as a little kid and I know the whole school." I nodded at her.

"Here it is" she said smiling and walking inside with me. She sat down and I placed my bag on the table next to her.

"A new face, I see." I heard someone say. I turned around to see a guy around 20 year old looking at me. I slowly walked over to him, not knowing what e wanted. He stretched out his hand for me to shake.

"Hello, I'm mr. Moon, your english teacher." My eyes grew wide while I shook his hand. He was absolutely gorgeous, he had dirty blonde hair and a very muscled body. A perfect jawline and deep brown eyes. His voice made my heart flutter. I tried to shake myself out of this trance.

"H-hi, I'm Allison, but c-call me Ally" I stuttered and cursed under my breath for making a fool out of myself. He smiled sweetly at me and his dimples showed.

"Well Ally, welcome to my class, you can take a seat now. I slowly walked back to my seat. When I sat down I looked over at Trish with my eyes still wide. She laughed at me and said: "Yeah I know"

**This was the first chapter. I will not update everyday but I will surely write everyday and I will try to make long chapters. So please let me know what you think of it :))) I will try to update soon! **


	2. Chapter 2 He Is Everywhere!

**So here is the second chapter! Actually I'm really proud of myself because I never made this long chapters! Maybe you don't think it's long but I really do. Because I work hard on chapters and normally they are much smaller. So I hope you will enjoy it :)))**

_Chapter 2 He Is Everywhere!_

The whole hour I was trying to catch glances of mr. Moon without him noticing it. How he walked through the classroom, talking and explaining stuff, not seeing anything that is happening around him. Like nobody was really listening. I was though. But more at him and less at the subject itself. It was hard though. And it felt weird to check out my teacher but he was just so beautiful. So gorgeous, the face of an angel. And he was so perfect and flawless. If you could know how bad I wanted to touch that hair. That was brushed in a very carefull, wild, but good-looking way. I put my hand over my mouth in shock of what I was thinking. I was thinking wrong. So wrong, I couldn't do this. I wasn't supposed to think this way. I was shaken out of my thoughts by Trish.

"Are you okay?" she asked with a smirk on her face, probably seeing what I was doing right there.

There crept a blush up on my face and I turned to the bord. Pretending to be focussed on his subject.

"Yes I am fine, should there be something wrong?" I murmered.

"Well, you are looking at mr. Moon like he is a piece of meat. Okay alot of girls look at him that way but you make it kind of obvios." she said.

I nodded at her and tried my hardest to focus on the bord, and not him. I was correcting myself the whole time but at the end of the class I couldn't make myself more obvios. The bell rang and people started making their way out of the classroom while mr. Moon sat on his desk noting some stuff. I stood up and packed my books. The class was almost empty. When I made my way out of the classroom a voice stopped me. More specefic, mr. Moon.

"Are you okay Ally? You weren't foccusing on class at all. You really need to try a little harder next time. Otherwise I will have to contact your parents." he said.

I nedded at him in understanding and walked out with Trish following me.

"What was that about? Well done, a warning in the first lession, that is a record I think" she said.

"Yeah, I think" I said sighing. I had to do better in class or I would fail this subject, but for god sake, how? Trish led me to a free table in the cafateria. After a couple of minuts people started walking over to our table and came sitting next to us. July, Kristen who was dating Dez, Kim, Tifanny, Brian who was dating Michelle, Cameron and Luke. so the table was pretty crowded. Eventually Kristen turned to me.

"Where are you from?" she asked. "Mexico, It's different from Miama though." She looked at me with a puzzled look.

"Mexico? Why did you move away from Mexico?" I wasn't planning on telling her about the things going on with my parents. So I had to lie, even if I hated it that much.

"My mom was searching with me for an appartment. i wanted to move to another place because Mexico was getting boring. then I found this cheap appartment and bought it. The school wasn't very hard to find."

"Cool!" she said, then turning back to Michelle, I think was her name. i startih eating my cold pancake I brought for lunch. i looked around the cafateria while eating. it was a big school. and there were also alot of students. But the weird thing was that the teacher sat around the students too, eating lunch with them. Mr. Moon was talking to some girls of my class. But I couldn't make out what they were saying. The rest of the lunch break went over pretty fast and our next class started. Biology. I thought I heard Trish saying . That wasn't a very interesting class. I figured that Iiked Biology alot so that went okay. The rest of the day I had: Spanish, Cooking, Math and History. the bell of the last class rang and we all packed pur stuff, leaving the classroom and saying our goodbye's. I drove home and walked into the building.

When I walked around the corner of the hall I saw mr. Moon. i gasped and clutched my hand over my mouth. What the hell was he doing here? Why was he here? Was he here for me? I saw him grabbing his keys and opening the door next to my place. Oh no! Oh my fush! He was my neighbor? my freaking neighbor? I waited untill he fully dissapeared in his house.

I ran to my room and when I was finally in I sat against the wall. My hot teacher who made me socially awkward was my neighbor! Okay maybe I was being a little over-dramatic. It wasn't like going to be awkward now, as long as he didn't know I was his neighbor I would be totally save. I walked over to my bed and sat down. Totally quiet, just wanting to do nothing, even if it was for a couple of minuts. I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes. I didn't notice how tired I actually was until now. Just when I actually almost fell asleep I heard a cry of a little kid, a girl. I listened carefully.

"Daddy, daddy! My finger came in the door and it hurts really bad!" she sobbed.

"Come here sweetheart, daddy will kiss your booboo away" I heard a man say in a gentle voice. Wait, wait stop… That, that was mr. Moon! Huh? He had a daughter, and that meant he had a wife, and that meant that he was more unreachable than he was before, not only I had a crush on my teacher, I had a crush on a married man! _Could I go to jail for that? No Ally, don't act stupid, you are 18. Wait now I'm talking in the third person… No wonder people think I'm weird._ Back to the point. Maybe I should just forget about this little crush I had on him. I only knew him for one day, I could get over it easily right? How hard could it be?

**So this is the end of the chapter! I hope you liked it and please review, fav and follow :DDD**

**I will try to update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3 Failing English

**Hey babess! Here is chapter 3, I hope you guys like it. And if I make grammar mistakes please tell me so that I can learn from it!xx Enjoy!**

_Chapter 3 Failing English_

I was sitting at my desk making my homework for geography. These stupid questions, my first day at school and I already didn't undrstand it. The english homework was to explain vocubalairy in a sentence. did he ever explain this? What tu fudge. I closed all my books that laid flat on my desk. I was done, done for today. Thank god. and I obviously couldn't concentrate because I was thinking about the fact that Austin had a daughter, a freaking daughter! How old would he be? He looked around the 20s so he surely was young when he became a father. Okay I seriously had to stop thinking about him, it was unhealthy to be in love with your teacher.

I stood up and walked over to my mirror, making a braid. I clipped my bangs behind my ears and finished the braid with a rubber-band. I changed into my pyjamas and sat down on the couch, turning the t.v on and started zapping through the channels untill it was getting late and I fell asleep in my bed.

I slowly felt myself waking up, I opened my eyes, slowly to let them get used to the bright sun that shone through my huge window. At first my sight was blurry but soon my vision became more clear. I yawned and followed my daily routine. I ate cereal this time. I felt like my day was going well until now. So I grabbed my bag, feeling ready for today.

I walked out of my room and shut the door close behind me. When I was halfway out of the building I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I turned my head to the right my eyes met two hazel brown eyes who belonged to mr. Moon. My heart skipped a heartbeat and I found a hard time not to take a deep sniff of his smell. Oh his smell was making me dizzy. He smiled softly at me and I couldn't make out what he was saying, I was in some kind of trance.

"mrs. Dawson?" I heard eventually.

"Y-yes?" I asked.

"I didn't know you lived here." I giggled uncontrollably and awkward.

"Y-yes, I live her since two days." "Okay, well I will see you in school" he said waving at me. I waved back softly, watching him walk away. I, on the contrary was still frozen in the same position. I knew one thing. I was screwed. I shook myself out of my trance and walked out of the building before I would be late for school. It was kind of cold in the school, so I decided to pull my jacket on. I walked over to my locker where I saw Trish and Michelle waiting for me.

"Ready to go girls?" Michelle asked us. I nodded at them and slung my bag over my shoulder, walking to the second floor. I saw that we had Math. In the door entrance was standing the teacher, waiting for all the students to come inside. I sat down in my place and started working on the topic that mrs. Carote wrote down for us. The whole class was working in silence, exept for some boys that were just having a conversation and some girls giggling. I tried to concentrate at work. Suddenly mrs. Carote stood up from her place and walked out of the class room saying she would come back in 5 minuts. When I looked up from my work I saw that she was outside, talking with mr. Moon. It looked like they were having a serious conversation. And I was asking myself where they were talking about.

When they were done she gave him a thight hug and waved to him. She walked back into the classroom with a straight face. Mr. Moon disappeared from my sight and with that class continued. The bell rang. The day continued and in the break I saw mrs. Carote and mr. Moon talking again, what was their problem? Wait… what was my problem? They could talk all they wanted. The last subject of the day was English from mr. Moon, joy… I didn't know if that was sarcasm or not, because I liked seeing him ofcourse, but I didn't like what he made me feel. I made my way in the classroom and Michelle and Tifanny sat next to me, with Kim and Trish infront of us. I was working some tasks when mr. Moon suddenly was standing infront of my desk.

"Mrs. Dawson, since you are new, I want to know your ability of this subject, therefor I suggest you to make the test online that I will send you on your mail. So that I can see if you need help with something" he said. I nodded silently at him.

"Okay, I expect you to have it done by Thursday. Goodluck" he said. I nodded again.

I was sitting at my desk with my apple computer infront of me. I don't know what made me so bad at this subject. I had problems with the grammar and with the spelling of a lot of words. I gave up after one hour of torture. I send the results to mr. Moon. I felt disappointed in myself. I was the kind of person who wanted to be good at everything. I wanted to get straight A's and if I didn't get them I could get slightly frustrated. Well make the really frustrated. I remember working on math for three hours until 3 am. And I got an F because I was to tired to remember anything that I had studied for. It sucked.

I sighed and closed my pc. I would find a way to solve this problem, but not now. I was tired and I only wanted to sleep. I woke up really early. I hated it but I couldn't fall asleep again for some reason. I ate breakfast with my laptop in front of me. And I opened my mailbox to see if I got any interesting mails, my eyes fell on one mail. A mail of mr. Moon.

**So this was the chapter! I will try to update fast! I have summerbreak after tomorrow so hopefully they will get longer. If you have any ideas for the story please tell me :) You can decide what should happenxx**

**Btw please review :) **


	4. Chapter 4 Mrs What?

**Hey pretty people! Sorry for not updating in a long time, school is over ****J****And I am going to write through my writers-block. I really have to force myself to continue because I know I will get inspiration again in no time. So here is the next chapter and I hope you don't hate me for updating this late. I love you all!**

_Chapter 4 Mrs. What?_

I clicked on the mail. It opened on full screen and I started reading the ridiciously long letter.

_Miss Dawson, _

_I was really surprised at first to see you already tried the test the same day. I mean, most of my students delay about these kind of assignments. I looked all your answers through. And sadly, I have to announce that you failed the test. I now know on what parts you made the biggest mistakes. And because we are going through the __curriculum quick I think it is the best idea if I help you out after school. I discovered, you live next to me. So If you don't mind we could continue English class after school. If you are okay with that of course. _

_Please let me know your thoughts about this, because I really want to give you this opportunity._

I stared down at the impossible long sentences in the letter. Did I read this right? I really didn't know what to think about this. I mean, was it even going to make any difference from my English knowledge now? I grabbed my phone out of my pocket, searching for the one person that could always help me out. I opened whatsapp and clicked on the name of my mom.

_Mom.. It is the first day of school, and I'm already failing English. I feel like such a failure right now. Why can't I do anything right? And my teacher offered me tuition. Should I take it? Am I not dumb or whatever to take something like that right away? I just really need your advice mom…_

I clicked on the send button, and saw that my mother wasn't online. Yes, I whatsapped my mom about these simple things. I could stress about this and it could really take over my day. When I looked back at my screen the green button before her name appeared, saying that she was now online. She was typing. And eventually a message appeared.

_Hey sweetie, good morning my dear. Who says failing is wrong? If you would never fail, what could've you learned anyways? Don't take failing as a bad thing, take it as an opportunity to learn more. So take that tuition. Nothing bad about that. I'm proud of you Ally_

_Lots of love- Mom_

I smiled down at the text, my mom seriously was the best. Me and my mom always were close, we shared everything with eachother, even when she lived all the way in Africa. I loved her like my other half.

I closed the screen. Laying my phone down and taking a deep breath. I really had to start preparing for school. I was out in 30 minuts. I opened my door and walked out, not seeing mr. Moon this time. But I just continued making my way over to school. First class was English. And I stepped into the classroom, seeing that he was working on some papers. I walked over to my seat and class started once again. He started explaining the next chapter of the book and I tried my hardest to follow every instruction he gave. Eventually he let everyone work on their own. He sneakily walked over to my table, watching my work over my shoulder. I felt his breath in my neck and I had a hard time keeping my heart beat steady. After 2 minutes of observation my work he walked over to the other side of the table, kneeling down in front of my desk.

"Hey Ally, I was wondering if you already decided if you wanted to take tuition from me?"

I nodded at him.

"Yes, I am willing to get the tuition. But where did you have in mind?" I asked him.

"Well, we are neighbors, it would be just as easy if we did this at my home, where I have all the stuff to explain this to you in the best way possible." I agreed with this. My home wasn't that big, not really ready to be shown to my hot teacher haha, so this was the best option.

"Okay, when this is clear, what time did you have in mind?" he said.

"I'm home around 5, we can start at 5:30 if that is okay" I offered.

He nodded and send me a genuine smile. "Okay, that is alright." The day followed by and made my way home when I was done with school. It was already a little bit dark. I walked into my room and closed the door behind me. Turning on the lights in my house and making my way to the mirror right away. Checking how I looked today. I didn't think I was beautiful or something. My nose was too little, and my eyes to close to eachother. And I wasn't that skinny. When I closed my legs my thighs would touch, I didn't have a thigh-gap. I was like 5'4 and weighted like 134 lbs. Too much if I said so. I wanted to lose 15 pounds. Like, people thought I was so secure about myself and stuff, but I couldn't be more insecure than I was right now. Not that I could change anything. It was the best if I just accepted my imperfections. Even if I found it ridiously hard. I brushed my hair to one side and decided to apply a little bit more mascara and blush on my face. Just to feel a little bit better about myself. I looked at the person in the mirror. I sighed and turned my back to the mirror. I wasn't getting any prettier. I took a deep breath and started to eat something quick to get a full feeling. I didn't know how long the tuition would take, so I better was prepared. Finally I was done. I opened my door and left the house. Walking over to mr. Moon's house. Ringing the bell and waiting for the door to open. And in the doorway stood a woman.

"Hello, I'm mrs. Moon." Shit

**So I hope you liked this chapter, if you have any ideas for the next chapter let me know :) I can use any type of inspiration! And please review, follow and favourite, I have a feeling nobody reads it and mostly of the time reviews give me motivation to write more! Btw, if I make any grammar mistakes let me know :) I'm dutch and I'm still learning english so :) xxx**

**Lots of Loveee 3 **


	5. Chapter 5 Awkward

**Hey people! Yes I am updating really fast! A lot of reviews came and I found much inspiration to write, so remember that for the next time, I update faster when there are more reviews. Not on purpose but I have more motivation when more people review. So here is the next chapter people ****J****So I got a lot of scared reviews haha**

Last time on: 'Not My Usual Teacher'

_I looked at the person in the mirror. I sighed and turned my back to the mirror. I wasn't getting any prettier. I took a deep breath and started to eat something quick to get a full feeling. I didn't know how long the tuition would take, so I better was prepared. Finally, I was done. I opened my door and left the house. Walking over to mr. Moon's house. Ringing the bell and waiting for the door to open. And in the doorway stood a woman. _

_"__Hello, I'm mrs. Moon." Shit_

Now let's continue J

_Chapter 5 Awkward_

The woman had blonde hair like him, and hazel eyes. He dated older woman? She looked a little older than him. I kept gaping at her, a little in shock. She was so pretty! She blinked a couple of times at me.

"Hi, I'm Ally, mr. Moon's student. Are you his wife?" I asked her, hoping for a no of course.

"Ah you are so sweet! No darling, I'm his mother. But thank you for the compliment." She said sending me a genuine smile. A felt a kind of relieve in my stomach, and I smiled back at her.

"Austin is already waiting for you. Please come in, do you want something to drink?" she offered.

"Austin? Who is Austin? And yes tea would be nice." She laughed.

"Austin is my son sweetheart. Okay, I will make some tea." I nodded at her, and walked into the room. Their house looked a lot like mine, I think his mother designed it all. I found 'Austin' sitting at his desk. I liked it. Austin, the name suited him.

His voice shook me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Ally, come here. I got the stuff ready." I walked to the table while observing the room.

"Okay." I said, taking a seat next to him. "So you live with your mom?" I asked him. He nodded at me, smiling. "Yup" He looked me right in the eyes. I went silent. His eyes were a mixture of green and brown. But at the first sight it only looks brown. It was fascinating. We were interrupted by the voice of a little girl. I was shaken out of my trance and looked to my side to see a little girl in front of me. She wore 2 ponytails and had big brown eyes with blonde hair like Austin.

"Who is this daddy?" she asked in a sweet little voice, pointing at me.

"This is my student, Ally. Ally, this is my daughter Juliet." He said smiling at his daughter.

"No daddy, Juliet Avery Moon." She said stubborn. I laughed at her attitude.

"Ahw you are cute!" I said to her. She turned her head to me and smiled, showing her dimples. "You are really pretty!" she said back with a big smile on her face.

,sighing. "Okay okay, I just wanted to make a friend dad" she said mocking while walking out. He laughed, which I found seriously adorable.

"Well, that was my daughter" he said grinning at me.

"She really is adorable!" I said. "Where is your wife? If I'm aloud to ask that."

"We divorced 2 years ago. She lives 20 minutes away from here. No, I don't mind you asking." I couldn't help but smile when he said that. I felt such a relieve in my stomach. I had to hide my happiness, and believe me. It was hard.

"So? How is Juliet taking it?" I asked him carefully.

"She doesn't have the best relationship with her mom, her mom can be… hard to handle. But I try my hardest to make the situation as good as possible." He said looking down. You saw that it was bothering him. I cleared my throat.

"Uhm, shall we start with English?" I asked him softly. He looked up again, and nodded. "Yeah okay, that sounds alright."

We started working on all the kinds of grammar in the English vocabulary. I didn't know how much time passed by but it went by fast.

_Line break_

He closed the book.

"So, do you understand it so far Ally?" he asked. I nodded slowly, not really sure. He laughed softly.

"Okay, I see you don't understand everything. But we can do this again if you feel the need to. Would you like that?" he asked me. "Yes" I said smiling. Feeling relieved. He looked down at his watch. "Oh shit! Is it this late already? 9 pm! I really lost track of time this time." He said. "Oops" I said trying not to laugh.

"Well, I'm going home." I said, standing up from my seat. He nodded at me.

"I will see you tomorrow Ally, you did good today." He complimented. There creeped a blush upon my face. And I tried my hardest to hide it, but failed. I smiled one more time before turning to the door. "Bye, mr. Moon" I said. "Call me Austin, outside of school only ofcourse." He said. My back was turned to him. I whispered an okay, while walking out of the door. Being happy about today.

**So this was the chapter guys ****J****I will update in 2 weeks because I am going on vacation without wi-fi ****L****How in gods sake am I going to survive that? Well, I will write the chapter 6 but will update it when I am back ****J****Please review, follow and favourite and if you have any ideas for the next chapter just let me know ****J**

xxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6 What The Hell!

**Sorry again! Didn't update in like two months! I got a disease that makes you hella tired and I almost don't go to school anymore. And this disease can last for more than half a year. So, that sucks. I hope you all will read this and comment because I find it really hard to write this chapter with not much time and wanting to sleep and having to make homework. But here is the next chapter! Chapter 6 people! And I'm thinking about giving this story a little twist. Please don't hate me! But okay here it comes! I hope you will enjoy it!**

_Chapter 6 What the hell?!_

I walked out with a little smile plastered on my face. I couldn't wait for the next tutoringclass. I walked into my room and stripped down my clothes, feeling the cold air hit my body, making a shiver roll down my spin. I made my way over to my bed and jumped underneath the warm blankets. I sank deeper into my bed while closing my eyes, letting sleep take over me, a dreamless, peacefull sleep.

Linebreak

Austin was sitting at his desk. Some girls were obviously drooling over him, but Austin, being Austin, he didn't notice them at all. He was fully concentrated on his paperwork. I walked over to my seat in a slow pace. Getting glares from girls on my way. I didn't understand why, I looked around, trying to figure out what I did wrong. My eyes fell on Austin. He was staring at me intensely, without him noticing it. I turned red and looked down, looking down awkwardly. I grabbed my notebook and started writing random stuff in it, trying to avoid every kind of eye contact. I drowned into my thoughts, not noticing Austin standing in front of me. When he saw I did not see him, he cleared his throat, getting my attention immediately. I looked up, meeting his eyes, who were kinda ogling me.

"Ally, I wanted to ask you if you wanted another tutoring hour after school?" I nodded my head. I could really use the extra help from him. Well, I didn't know if it was a good idea to get this help from him. I mean, I liked him, he was sexy, sweet, young, and I don't know… It just felt impossible to concentrate on everything he said when he worked those puppy-dog eyes on me.

"Okay, when is the best time for you?" he said, grabbing his agenda. I shyly looked up.

"Today can fit…" I said softly. He smiled at me.

"Okay then, that is set. Same time, same place" he spoke. He walked back to his desk. Continuing the work he was working on before. Hour after hour I had spend in school I thought about Austin, How could I have this crush on him. It was my guilty pleasure. It was a weird unrecognized feeling for me, liking someone in a short amount of time. I made my way home, opening my books right away because I didn't know for how much time I would spend at Austin's.

There was a French assignment I had to make and the Math teacher wanted us to make a summary of chapter #1. Parabolas. He didnt say we could expect a test but he said we better be prepaired for an unforeseen test. I had 30 minuts to get this done so I had to work in a quick pace.

I started writing down the formulas in my note book, creating an overview of this chapter. When you thought about it this wasn't that hard but you needed to draw alot and be handy with a pencil and a ruler. The teachers were really strict with your writing and drawing skills so you had to be prepared. I was getting in the writing mood so before I knew it I was done and there only passed 20 minuts. I still had 10 minuts left to work on French. Not my best subject unfortunately but I had to work with it.

I just wrote some random stuff in th spaces after the question, not caring if the answer was wrong because I just didn't had enough time to work on this shit in a serious way. I was really proud of myself for taking Math that serious so the teachers shouldn't complain. I gave a glance at my watch and saw it was time to go to Austin. I closed my books and put them back in the shelf. I grabbed my jacket because I was wearing a top without sleeves. It was a white leather jacket I once got from my father when things still were still surviveable. I pushed the chair under my desk and grabbed my keys, leaving the room and closing the door behind me.

I walked over to Austins place and knocked on the door. The door was opened emmidiately and Austins daughter appeared In the view.

"Hi Ally!' she said sounding excited. How did she remember my name this fast? I giggled at the adorble face she made. Just seconds later Austin appeared, lifting her up and holding her in his arms.

"Hey Ally, come in please. Tea again?" he asked.

"Oh, you remember?" I said with a wink.

"Ya of course I remember, my favourite student." he said laughing. I raised my eyebrow.

"How am I your favourite student when I need tutoring?" I questioned him. "I don't know okay you just are." he grinned. He made me smile. Austin put his daughter to the ground and made me tea while I sat down at the table, waiting for Austin to help me with English. After several minuts Austin brought me my tea and sat down beside me.

"Did you practice yesterday?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No sir, I didn't find the time to practice my grammar. I'm sorry"

"Okay, then we will work on this now. I will announce this Friday to the rest of the students but next week you will get a test about the grammar of Tags and the past perfect. I know you did this stuff in the 8th grade, but it is surprising how much people make these kind of grammar mistakes in esssays and stuff." I nodded at him. Looking up from the notebook where he wrote some grammar-rules. His eyes were deeply focused on mine. My cheeks turned a deep shade of red and I saw a smile appearing on his lips. His eyes flickered from my eyes to my lips, to my eyes again. He licked his bottom-lip making my mind go wild. I turned back to my notebook and read the last things he wrote again. I didn't know what just had happened but I knew that I couldn't try to kiss my teacher. He would be disgusted with me and also kissing your teacher was freaking illegal. What did I have to do…

**So, this update is done :) I'm sorry for taking so long before updating. I will try to update sooner this time. Please give me ideas because I have a writers-block. Xxxx**

**Thanks for reading! See ya later! **


	7. help

I mean it when I say that I am terribly sorry. Alot is going on right now... and I'm not okay.. I had Glandular Fever, I was extremely tired, and I am more insecure than ever... I do self-harm... And just weeks ago I wanted to die... If you want to read the reason behind this all... I started a story about it, on wattpad.

**My user name is hiddenthoughts101**. I began writing my story because if I don't write my feelings down I get in panic mode, and when I am panic mode I scratch myself and hurt myself or I occupy others in my problems. I even stopped school because I just can't survive it the way feel now.. But if you are interested, my story is named: **Alter Ego**

I will try to write a next chapter this week... Really...

And I am so sorry for not updating for so long


	8. My life story

I already got two really sweet comments, thankyou :)

And I decided to also write it on here, but an Austin and Ally version. So now I uploaded the first two chapters of my story about my life but in Austin and Ally version. See if you like it and I will try to update on this story soon


	9. Chapter 7 Love or Hate

**Yes people, I am alive :D Here an update, hope you are still interested :***

**Disclaimer: I don't own facebook unfortunately**

_Chapter 7 Love or Hate_

There was an awkward tension in this room. It was quiet for like half an hour until Austin broke the silence.

"Now I think about it, it isn't very professional of me, giving you home tutoring. Maybe we should take home tutoring to school next time, in your free time. Do you mind?"

I blinked, where did this suddenly come from? I was kind of shocked. He didn't want me to be in his home? Did I do something wrong? I put my head down, staring at my lap. I took my stuff and dropped it in my bag, trying not to think. And in a couple of seconds everything was loaded in. I walked out of his room, slamming the door in frustration. If he didn't want me there the next time, why should I stay there any more minutes? No, I was not going to do that. I opened my door and stepped inside. Unloading my bag and stripping down to my bra and panties. Laying my pillow against the wall on my bed, to sit against it with my back. I grabbed my laptop and laid it on my lap. I started searching up songs and humming along with it, while checking my facebook, and read about the awesome life's my friends had. Jealousy filled my head and I thought about the stuff they had that I didn't. First of all, a boyfriend. A guy that would kiss you goodnight and wake you up with whispering sweet words in your ear. Second of all, best friends. I had friends in school.

Yes I know, but I knew them for less than a week. Come on. I just felt like such a loner, talking to myself, studying with my hot teacher all day, and sleeping. What a wonderful life. Note the sarcasm please. Plus I missed my family. The home sickness was horrible at this point. I most likely would take the plane back home. But there was no where I could go. Fuck this shit. Just talking about this alone made me hella mad. This wasn't even about this stupid teacher anymore. Why did I feel these crappy feelings for him. WHY?! Well hours passed, with me staring at the screen of my laptop and just scrolling down the time line of my friends and family. It was getting dark outside and the lights in the city were visibly turning off. The night got quiet, and I shut my laptop and laid my pillow back in place. Laying down my head and sinking down in a deep sleep, without any thoughts or worries. Peaceful. ,

I woke up with a bunch of light burning my face. I pinched my eyes together to stop the headache that was caused by the sun. I didn't knew what time it was. But I felt like shit. I didn't knew why but I was freaking tired. I grabbed my phone with my eyes closed and called myself sick for today. I really wasn't feeling like seeing him. While my heart was aching for any sign of him wanting to see me. But I knew better than that. Unfortunately

**Not a lot but it is late in here so I will update more tomorrow :D HELL YEAH I AM BACK**


	10. Chapter 8 Trying To Forget Him

**Good to hear that people still like to read my story :) Here is the next chapter omg **

**Disclaimer: I only own the storyline**

_Chapter 8 Trying To Forget Him_

I stared at the ceilling. Why couldn't I just fall in love with a boy my age. A boy in my class. But no, I felt the need to fall in love with my 23 year old teacher with who I didn't had a chance at all. Things felt complicated. I didn't even know that it was possible to develop such big feelings for someone in 3 days. I could just punch myself. I should focus on getting to know my new friends better. Making my place a little more like home. And getting to know the environment, maybe play a sport? What kind of sports did I like? Jogging? Yes Ally, jogging. Okay who was I kidding. Me? Jogging? Hahaha. Funny story.

When I was little. And my father didn't had a girlfriend yet, we jogged outside together. For once. I tripped over my own feet, like 10 times. I wasn't laughing, but my father was. I had bruises all over my knees for the next 3 days. Covering those ugly things up was the real challenge.

I was fully lost in my thoughts, when I heard someone knocking on the door. I looked at the time. It was 10:44. Who the hell would that be? I ignored it and kept quiet, hoping that the person waiting behind the door would walk away. But no. "Ally? Are you in there?" said a male voice. My eyes widened. No way. NO WAY. What did Austin need from me? I faked a cough. "C-come in" I said. Being too lazy to walk over to the door and open it myself. The door opened slowly. And Austin appeared in the doorway. He slowly walked in and searched eye contact with me. "Hey…" he slowly started off. "I missed you in class. Are you alright?" "It isn't very professional sir, to visit a student at her home." I said in a mocking voice. I seemed to ignore what I said and continued. "Are you sick?" he asked, moving closer to me. I looked at him weirdly, moving away just a little bit. I was still hurt from yesterday. "Yes I am" I spoke. "You don't look sick" he said in a know-it-all voice. I rolled my eyes. "But I FEEL sick." "Okay" He said, moving just a little closer to me. Too close. What was he planning to do?

**I'm open for suggestions :) See you next time! **


End file.
